


SORRY..

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, Family, Fluff, Girl!Nino - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80
Summary: When Sho got angry over Pregnant Kazuko.





	SORRY..

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon all grammar mistakes.

That was summer holiday. They’re going to summer festival near the town. Kazu, in her late seventh month pregnancy holding close her little girl hand. 

 

They’re enjoying the festival, visited the stands and bought some snacks. When suddenly Sho got a call from his coworker. Sho picked up the call, Seeking for quiet place, gave his girls sign to wait there.

 

Ai suddenly drag her mom to free balloons corner, asking for the yellow color that a bit difficult to reach, but kazu tried her best.

 

When finally Kazu got the balloon she realized that the little girl was no longer with her.

 

She got panic then call her husband. Few minutes later Sho approached her, seems pissed off.

 

“Why did you let her hands off Kazu?” Sho slightly snapped at her. 

 

“That’s.. She asked me this yellow balloon … and then when i tried to… “ Kazu tried to explain but cut by him.

 

“Enough.. Don’t go anywhere.. I’ll found her and pick you up here… “

 

“Sorry...Sho chan .. I’ll~” She said

 

"Stay here.... "

 

She nodded and hold the string of yellow balloon tightly, wishing her little girl to come back soon.

 

Ten minutes passed, when she heard tiny familiar voice shouting “Mommy…” closer to her place. “Mommy~~”

 

She hugged her close. “Are you okay?”

 

“Un… “ the little girl simply nodded.

 

“Mommy feels hot?? Your eyes look red… “ ai smiled when Kazu shook her head while smiling to her, caressed her hair lovingly. “Here… ai got uchiwa for mommy...mommy won’t feel hot anymore..”

 

“Baby~ so you were …" She paused to hold her sobs "Thank you” 

 

Kazu couldn’t help, but hugged her tighter even more, made Ai smile happily.

 

"By the way where is daddy? Why too long.. " 

 

"Ai listen.. Daddy maybe not in a good mood today… " Kazu paused in slightly smile " .. so he got little panicked a moment ago.. because mommy lost you.. when you were getting this for mommy.." 

 

"Eh??" 

 

"So … Next time,  let mommy know, every time you want to go separately, OK? Because your daddy is too scary sometimes.. " 

 

"Un.."

 

"Let’s apologize to daddy once he got here.. " 

 

**** 

On the night, Ai requested her dad to sent her sleep.

 

When Sho adjusted the blanket and say good night, she suddenly sobs "Daddy.. Ai’s so sorry.. Ai will hold mommy hands next time.. Don’t get mad to mommy.. " 

 

"Hmm.. Daddy weren’t mad … "

 

"But.. daddy didn’t talk to mommy … " 

 

"Daddy talked.. " 

 

"Sorry sorry.. sorry daddy…  " the little girl let out small sobs.

 

"Sshhh.. Don’t cry baby.. it’s okay… it’s okay… Now time to sleep.. it’s late already… or Want to join dad and mom’s bed?" 

 

"No~ " 

 

"It’s okay, since tomorrow is still holiday.  So.."

 

"No.. because daddy need to talk to mommy..right? Daddy..  "

 

"Well.. " 

 

~~ 

 

He entered his room, seeing Kazu already waiting for him. 

 

"She’s asleep… You too,.. it’s late already ... "

 

"Un~ … " Kazu nodded, smile lightly. 

 

Sho settled to his usual spot, but back facing his lovely wife because he felt guilty but too shy to say sorry to her. 

 

Kazu smiled to his back, seems understand how his feeling. 

 

"Sho chan… " She said suddenly. "Help me.. "

 

Sho shocked, opened his eyes right away. "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? .. " Facing her wife worriedly. 

 

"Eh? Uhm~ .. " Kazu smiled wider. "Just~ help me to put this cream… my legs feel uncomfortably dry… " 

 

"Kazu~ stop it would you.. " Sho sighed. "You worried me too much… " 

 

"You are worry too much.. " She said jokingly, cupped his face "But~ So sorry for worried you too much.. Today our little girl was~ " 

 

Sho stopped her by a quick kiss. "Sorry… " He said shortly. 

 

Kazu smiled, then kiss him back, a bit longer. Still in flushed cheeks, Sho then took the cream and help her with light massages until she fell asleep. 

 

He realized, her smile and their little girl smile are his everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again~ my infamous ShoxKazuko .. Thanks for reading.


End file.
